mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia Community Rules
Community Rules and Game Specific Rules *The game of Mafia has many community enforced rules (mentioned in the guides) and each host can add to those rules for his/her specific Mafia game. Each host needs to be on the lookout for anyone breaking those rules and should take appropriate measures. *First and foremost rule is the one concerning illegal BTSC. Illegal BTSC is defined as Behind The Scenes Contact using a channel that is not explicitly allowed by the host to convey information regarding roles, strategy, in-game events, desires about the game, ANY information regarding the game including probes for information or personal opinions on lynch votes or night-posts. *Another important rule is the one concerning activity. Players missing more then one day/night cycle (or any other limit imposed by the host) can be declared inactive and replaced by the Host with available backups (or killed if no backups exist). *(Less frequent) For specific Mafias, the host can declare (when starting the game) that outing your role in the game thread is illegal. Typical measures to counter outing is to nullify or diminish the effect of their night or day abilities for the next night. When are rules broken? - In Mafia, as in any game involving at least 2 players, there will almost never be an unanimous call on whether a rule was broken. The first judge on the matter is the host, upon discovering the incident (or being told by another player). The host should: *hear both/all sides in private (PM or any other out-of-game communication available) *consult with a person not playing in the game (co-host or In-Game Mod) for advice before reaching a verdict, if the host feels necessary. Prevention, warning and action * Prevention - Hosts should explicitly warn newbies of the dangers of accidental illegal BTSC as soon as possible - e.g. when sending the roles (directing them to or quoting chapters in the Mafia guides). And they should explicitly (in the game thread) state any rules specific to their game (e.g. outing / claiming a role publicly) and the penalty of breaking it. This goes a long way towards preventing any incidents * Warning - Hosts should warn people when they're crossing the line. If no incident has been called in the game thread, it's better to warn people privately, especially if the line is accidentally crossed. If an incident needs to be hidden from other players, a host can ask for the help of the In-Game Mod. * Action - When a host decides that someone clearly broke the rules, the host should not be afraid to take action. If the penalty crosses the game boundary, the host should contact the In-Game Mod for details. Host is always right * This section's whole purpose is to ascertain the principle that within the boundaries of the game, any ruling a host gives is FINAL! * You can ask the host as many questions as you like, point out the things in your defense you think the host might have missed, but once the host hears all that and still does not change the decision, this means it's final! * For out-of-the-game rulings (e.g. kicking a player or banning him for next Mafias) an Administrator/ Moderator needs to be notified, to agree and enforce that ruling. Category:Guides